Tinny! (series)
Tinny! is an American action-adventure video game series developed by JeremySoft and owned by Universal Studios (2002-present). The video game series was released on July 6, 1990. Tinny! is inspired by Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog, Nintendo's Super Mario, Ubisoft's Rayman, Activision's Crash Bandicoot and Spyro, Disney's Mickey Mouse and Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes ''and ''Collin the Speedy Boy. Also, it is inspired by King Features Syndicate's Popeye the Sailor and Hanna-Barbera's Huckleberry Hound as well. Info The game follows a 15-years-old anthropomorphic talking dog named Tinny, who can run with using super speed. His abilities are spin dash, spin attack, drop dash, tackle attack, double kick, bite attack, doggy punch, and ground pound. Tinny is also known as the "World's Fastest Canine". He can save the world after his enemy, Roxie from releasing the robots. History After released of Avery the Warrior and being influenced by Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. in 1986, JeremySoft wanted to develop a game featuring a mascot for the company. JeremyWorks founder Jeremy Carpenter wanted a character as iconic as Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse. JeremySoft developed ideas for characters, an engine, and gameplay mechanics. Tinny was originally going to be a brown-haired girl named "Katie" and was to grab and throw stuff at enemies, showed promise at first but was too complex for the available hardware. The team decided to make the main character a dog that can roll into a ball, Katie was reworked to be a dog as a boy and renamed the main character, Tinny the Dog. Therefore, Tinny the Dog was born. Coming soon! Games Main Series Classic Era * Tinny! (Genesis, Amiga; 1990) * Tinny Too! (SNES, Genesis; 1991) * Tinny 3: The Colors of Lights (SNES, Genesis, Amiga; 1992) * Tinny CD: The Lost Planet (Sega CD, 3D0; 1993) * Tinny 3D!: The Journey Begin (PS1, Saturn, N64, PC; 1997) * Tinny and the Lost World (JeremyVast, Dreamcast, N64, PS1, PC; 1999) * Tinny!: The Tales of Swift (JeremyVast, Sega Crystal, GameCube, Xbox, PS2, PC; 2002) Modern Era * Tinny's Adventure (Jeremy Z60, PS3, PS2, Sega Qube, Sega Crystal, GameCube, Wii, Xbox, Xbox 360, PC; 2006) * Tinny's Adventure 2 (Jeremy Z60, Sega Qube, PS3, PS2, PSP, Wii, Xbox 360, PC; 2010) * Tinny: Teamwork (Jeremy Z60, Sega Qube, Wii U, PS3, PSVita, Xbox 360, PC; 2012) * Tinny: Before the Sequel (Jeremy Z60, Sega Qube, Wii U, Wii, Sega Qube, PS3, PSVita, Xbox 360, PC; 2013) * Tinna the Dog (Jeremy Z60, Sega T23, Sega Qube, Wii U, Wii, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4; 2013) * Tinny: Bow-Wow Rush (Sega Lighter, Sega LX, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PSVita; 2013) * Tinny's Generations (Jeremy Neptune, Jeremy Z60, Sega T23, Sega Qube, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, PS3, Wii U, Wii, 3DS, Funcom, PC; 2015) * Tinny: After the Sequel (Jeremy Neptune, Jeremy Z60, Sega T23, Sega Qube, Wii U, PS3, PS4, PSVita, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Funcom, PC; 2016) * Tinny Tales (Sega Lighter, Sega LX, Nintendo 3DS, PSVita; 2016) * Tinny and the Crystal Bone (Jeremy Neptune, Sega T23, PS4, PSVita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, 3DS, Funcom, PC; 2017) * Tinny: Time Twisted (Jeremy Neptune, Sega T23, Nintendo Switch, PS4, PSVita, Xbox One, Funcom, PC; 2018) * Tinny: The Battle Unite (Jeremy Neptune, Sega T23, PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Funcom, PC; 2018) Spin-Off Series Classic Era * Tinny! (NES, Game Boy, Master System, Game Gear, Atari Lynx; 1990) * Tinny Too! (NES, Game Boy, System, Game Gear, Atari Lynx; 1991) * Tinny's Spinball (SNES, Genesis; 1992) * Tinny Rush (NES, Game Boy, Master System, Game Gear, Atari Lynx; 1992) * Tinny Double Trouble (NES, Game Boy, Master System, Game Gear, Atari Lynx; 1993) * Tucker's Ringstar (Sega CD, 32X, 3D0, Atari Jaguar; 1994) * Buster's Adventure (Game Boy, Game Gear, Atari Lynx; 1994) * Tinny & All-Star Jam! (PS1, Saturn; 1996) * Tinny Blast (Game Boy, Game Gear; 1997) * Tinny R (JeremyVast, PS1, Dreamcast, N64; 1999) * Jeremy Fight (JeremyVast, PS1, Dreamcast, N64, PC; 2000) * Tinny's Party (JeremyVast, PS1, Dreamcast, N64; 2000) * Tinny's Land (Game Boy Advance; 2001) * Tinny's Land 2 (Game Boy Advance; 2003) * Jeremy Fight 2 (JeremyVast, Sega Crystal, GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Mobile, N-Gage; 2003) * Tinny's Party 2 (JeremyVast, Sega Qube, Sega Crystal, GameCube, Xbox, and PlayStation 2; 2004) * JeremySoft All-Star (JeremyVast, PlayStation 2; 2005) * Tinny's Land 3 (Game Boy Advance; 2005) Modern Era * Tinny's Pinball Time (Game Boy Advance; 2006) * Tinny's Party 3 (JeremyVast, Jeremy Z60, Sega Qube, Sega Crystal, PS2, PS3, Wii, GameCube, Xbox 360; 2007) * JeremySoft All-Star Tennis (JeremyVast, Jeremy Z60, Sega Qube, Sega Crystal, Xbox 360, PS3, PS2, Wii, Nintendo DS; 2007) * Tinny's Ultimate Games Collection (Jeremy Z60, Sega Qube, Xbox 360, PS3; 2008) * Jeremy Fight 3 (JeremyVast, Jeremy Z60, Sega Qube, Xbox 360, PS3, PS2, PSP, Wii, Nintendo DS, PC, Mac; 2009) * Tinny Classic Collection (Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS; 2011) * Tinny & All-Stars Racing (Jeremy Z60, Sega Qube, Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, PC, Mac, iOS, Android, Arcade; 2011) * Tinny & All-Stars Racing Transformed (Jeremy Z60, Sega Qube, Sega T23, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PSVita, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Funcom, PC, iOS, Android; 2013) * Jeremy Fight 4 (Jeremy Z60, Jeremy Neptune, Sega T23, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PSVita, PSP, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Funcom, iOS, Android; 2015) * Tinny!: Tetris Time! (Jeremy Neptune, Jeremy Z60, Sega T23, Sega Qube, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PSVita, Wii U, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, PC, Funcom, iOS, Android, Windows 10; 2015) * Jeremy Fight 5 (Jeremy Z60, Jeremy Neptune, Sega T23, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PSVita, Wii U, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, Funcom, PC, iOS, Android; 2015) * Tinny & Sonic: Heroes Unite! (Jeremy Neptune, Sega T23, Xbox One, PS4, PSVita, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Funcom, PC; 2016) (crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog, published by Sega woth JeremySoft's permission) * JeremyWorks Multiverse (Jeremy Neptune, Xbox One, PS4, Nintendo Switch, PC; 2018) * Tinny & Mario: Kingdom Collide (Nintendo Switch; 2018) (crossover with Super Mario) Remakes * Buster & Tucker: The Lost Adventures (Game Boy Advance, 2002) (remake to Tucker's Ringstar and Buster's Adventure) * Tinny! DS (Nintendo DS; 2005) (remake to Tinny Rush and Tinny Double Trouble) * Tinny! 3D (Nintendo 3DS, 2011) (remake to Tinny's Adventure) * Tinny's Adventure 2: Battle (Wii U, Funcom, PC; 2013) (remake to Tinny's Adventure 2) * Tinny's Adventure DX (Wii U, PC; 2014) (remake to Tinny's Adventure) * Tinny: After the Sequel DX (Nintendo Switch, PC; 2017) (remake to Tinny: After the Sequel) Characters Main Characters * Tinny the Dog '- Tinny is a 15-years-old teenage brown dog. Tinny's abilities are spin dash, spin attack, drop dash, tackle attack, double kick, bite attack, doggy punch, and ground pound. He is voiced by David Kaufman (1997-2005), Jason Griffith (2006-2012) and Yuri Lowenthal (2013-present). * 'Buster the Two-Tailed Cat - Buster is an 8-years-old two-tailed cat. He is Tinny's best friend. He is also a helper of Tinny. Buster's tails can make him fly like a helicopter. He is voiced by Candi Milo (1997-2005) and Tara Strong (2006-present). * Tucker the Wolf '- Tucker is a 16-years-old muscular red wolf. He is Tinny and Buster's best friend. He can smash the hard rocks, wood and bricks. Tucker can punch the enemies just like Tinny, but his fists are stronger. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson (1997-2005), George Newbern (2006-2012), and Nolan North (2013-present). * 'Katie Winston '- Katie is a 12-years-old poodle. She is Tinny's love interest. She was rescued by Tinny after the destruction. Katie can spend time with the brown canine. She is voiced by Kath Soucie (1997-2005) and Sarah Silverman (2006-present). Minor Characters * 'Judy Chihuahua - Judy is a 7-years-old chihuahua. She is Katie's best friend. She is voiced by Grey Griffin (2004-present). * Tinna the Dog - Tinna is a 15-years-old black dog. She is Tinny's rival. He is voiced by Kari Wahlgren (2010-present). * Jessica the Bat - Jessica is a 16-years-old bat. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille (2010-2011) and Janet Varney (2012-present) * Pasteur the Dog '- Pasteur is a 15-years-old teenage gray dog. She is voiced by Amanda Leighton (2013-present). Villains * 'Roxie '- Roxie is an evil mad scientist girl. She is Tinny's enemy. She is voiced by Ashley Peldon (1997-2005) and Grey DeLisle (2006-present). * 'Wreck and Neck - Wreck and Neck are Roxie's robotic dog henchbots. They only appear in [[The Adventures of Tinny!|''The Adventures of Tinny!]], as well as the comics. Wreck is a bloodhound and Neck is a basset hound. They are voiced by Rob Paulsen (Wreck) and Eddie Deezen (Neck). * [[Sarah the Cyborg Wolf|'Sarah the Cyborg Wolf']]' '- Sarah is Roxie's second-in-command. She is a orange wolf with a robotic replacement on her arm. First appears in ''Adventure. She is voiced by Mae Whitman (2006-present). * Master Dimension - Master Dimension is a mysterious alien creature appearing in Generations. Common features Gameplay The gameplay of the main series contains 2D platform style, which is similar to original Sonic the Hedgehog games and Rayman games. In 3D games, the gameplay is similar to 3D Sonic the Hedgehog games. Cutscenes The cutscenes are made of computer-animation and hand-drawn animation, but the gameplay is made of pixel animation (which is used for 2D games) and cel-shaded (which is used for 3D games). Also, the cutscenes are used by hand-drawn animation software, Toon Boom Animation, and CGI cutscenes are animated by JeremySoft Animation World. Music Coming soon! Other media Television * The Adventures of Tinny! (1992-1993, produced by Universal Cartoon Studios, Amblin Television, and Amblimation) * Tinny Jam! (2003-2006, produced by JeremySoft Animation) * Tinny Go! (2017-present, produced by JeremySoft Animation and Universal Animation Studios) Film * Tinny! (2018, produced by Universal Pictures, JeremySoft Animation, and Universal Animation Studios) * Tucker and the Ringstar (2019, produced by Universal Pictures, JeremySoft Animation, and Universal Animation Studios) * Tinny!: Infinity (2020, produced by Universal Pictures, JeremySoft Animation, and Universal Animation Studios) * Tinna: Legacies (2020, produced by Universal Pictures, JeremySoft Animation, and Universal Animation Studios) * Tinny!: Enter the Mega Dimension (2021, produced by Universal Pictures, JeremySoft Animation, and Universal Animation Studios) * The Liberty Gang (2021, produced by Universal Pictures, JeremySoft Animation, and Universal Animation Studios) * Tucker and the Ringstar: Dark Legion (2022, produced by Universal Pictures, JeremySoft Animation, and Universal Animation Studios) * The Liberty Gang: The Master Queen (2022, produced by Universal Pictures, JeremySoft Animation, and Universal Animation Studios) * Tinny!: Coming of Darkness (2023, produced by Universal Pictures, JeremySoft Animation, and Universal Animation Studios) Comics Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * This game series takes inspirations from Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog, Nintendo's Super Mario, Ubisoft's Rayman and Activision's Crash Bandicoot and Spyro. * Sometime after the released of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega sued JeremySoft when they thought JeremySoft ripped off Sonic ''for the first time, however, that company lost the suit, and as a result, JeremySoft continued producing ''Tinny! games. Category:Video Game